1. Field
The present invention relates to an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a head-mount type display (HMD) which includes a display part that projects an image light corresponding to an image to be displayed (hereinafter referred to as “display image”) and allows a user to visually recognize the display image, and a mounting portion for mounting the display part on a head of the user. In the HMD, the display part is mounted on the head of the user and hence, so long as the user's eyes are open, the user is always in a viewing state no matter which direction the user orients his position. Accordingly, it is thought that the user is liable to feel eyestrain when he uses the HMD continuously. In view of this situation, there has been proposed an HMD which includes an alarm information generation unit that generates alarm information, a determination unit which monitors a continuous display time from a point of time that a display part starts displaying an image and determines whether or not the continuous display time has reached a predetermined time, and a control unit which performs a control such that alarm information is displayed on the display part when the continuous display time reaches the predetermined time.